


Erratic Emotions

by Lumisong



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: AU- lucifer doesnt die because im a bitch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumisong/pseuds/Lumisong
Summary: Lucifer is tasked to make a new Primal, things go to plan at first but breaking him out of Pandemonium after he rebels leads to an interesting encounter.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Erratic Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but who cares  
> lucisan is good, my smut writing skills bad, it's been forever.

Lucifer opened his eyes, it had been a while since he had slept and as always he did not dream. Grooming himself before departing his chamber, he noticed a few of his feathers had fallen to the floor, picking them up he pocketed them and continued down the halls.

Knocking on the door of a familiar room he entered after a short pause. 

“Ah, Lucifer hello.” His creator Lucilius looked up from his seemingly never ending pile of work and nodded towards the only empty chair in the room. 

Seating himself, Lucifer waited for however long it would take for Lucilius to be free to speak. Sometimes this would take days but the Astral always tried to make time for him, a sentiment that meant a lot to the Primal. 

After hours Lucilius sighed, leaning back in his chair he glanced towards the unmoving Lucifer, sitting disturbingly still as he waited, uncomplaining unlike another Primal that constantly pestered him.

“How can I help you today Lucifer?” The other would never speak unless spoken to, a trait that annoyed Lucilius.

“I finished my assigned mission, is there any other thing that needs to be done?” Though Lucifer did not get bored, he liked to keep busy.

Looking over his desk, Lucilius frowned. There were many things he could assign Lucifer to do, but none of them were at the same level as him. He wanted Lucifer to learn, maybe grow some emotions. As he was now, Lucifer was nothing more than a doll who took orders, never questioning or wanting. 

Suddenly an idea flashed through his head. Jumping up Lucilius half-ran, half-jumped to a nearby shelf, pulling out the needed papers he turned and shoved them into Lucifer's waiting arms. 

“Read these and report back here tomorrow.” A small smile formed as he half pushed Lucifer out of his office, he was now looking forward to the morning.

As Lucifer walked the distance back to his quarters he found himself running into another Primal. 

“Oh Lucifer, did you just finish up with Cilius? I hope he still has enough energy for me.” Belial grinned at the regal form in front of him.

“Hello Belial. I was given a new task from Lucilius. I am on my way to complete it.” Lucifer responded mechanically, he knew conversation was enjoyable to some but it was not his strength. 

Looking over the pile of paper in his arms, all of it was written in a very familiar script. Even looking at the top few pages he could see what Lucilius had planned. Laughing as he clapped Lucifer on the shoulder, Belial wished him well and continued towards his destination, Lucilius’ office. 

Lucifer took that as the end of the conversation and continued on his way, nothing else interrupted him, most Astrals stayed out his way which Lucifer did not understand but it also did not bother him. 

Settling down at his own desk he read over the notes in front of him, they were all notes on the production and creation of Primal Beasts, what went into their cores and how to get certain traits. Lucifer read all of this earnestly, finding that once he’s finished it was already the next day. Stretching he once again groomed himself and left his room.

It was still early enough that most Astrals were resting, but Lucifer knew his creator would be awake and working. 

Knocking before entering, Lucifer found a rather messy Lucilius waiting for him at his desk. His hair was out of place, it looked like he hadn’t slept a wink and every movement made him grimace. 

“I trust that you read everything I gave you yesterday?” His voice was also rough, as if he’d been yelling for a prolonged period.

“Yes, but what is the reason to have me read over creation notes? Am I to assist you in the making of a new Primal?” 

Shaking his head, Lucilius smiled. “No, Lucifer you will be creating your own Primal, it will be a good exercise for you.” 

For the first time, Lucifer was confused.

* * *

  
  


Staring in awe at the cradle before him, Lucifer waited. The predicted day was here, his surprisingly clumsy made Primal Beast was supposed to awaken at any time. 

The process had seemed simple on paper but actually made the Supreme Primarch ask for help, which was a first. Lucifer knew the Primal inside the cradle was healthy and well made, Lucilius had reassured him of this, and though he had wanted to make a being more similar to his level the council had quickly put a stop to that, so this new Primal was more on the level of the other Primarchs below him.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re anxious Lucifer.” Belial poked his head through the door into the lab that had been put aside just for this, his teasing tone was lost on the other though.

“Hello Belial. I just hope it wakes up healthy.” His genuine response earned a huff from Belial as he shut the door and sat at the back of the room.

Before long, Lucilius joined them. He was painfully curious about what his grand creation had made. 

Eventually a gentle noise came from the cradle, signalling the waking Primal inside was about to emerge. It didn’t take long for the feathers to begin falling, excess that only existed to protect the growing being inside. Soon the blurry outline of wings became solid, the white of the feathers melted away to a deep brown colour, earning a surprised noise from Lucilius and Belial.

More feathers fell, as the wings rippled with movement for the first time, struggling open as within sat the form of the new Primal. His eyes opened, a shocking red colour as he regarded the observers passively. 

“Ah…” Lucifer was overcome with something he could not name, this beautiful creature before him was his own creation, all his.

Stepping down from the cradle, Lucifer found himself glancing down at this new being.

Reaching out a gloved hand he gently cupped the others face, the first affectionate motion Lucifer had ever made. 

“Welcome to the world, Sandalphon.”

* * *

  
  
  
  


Lucifer awoke in his chamber, another dreamless sleep. Getting up he groomed himself and left his room. He’d been on missions non-stop for a while so today was a special day, a rare promised day off. 

Walking into the gardens, Lucifer ignored the stares of researchers and Primals alike, continuing to the promised place. 

As he entered the shaded grove, his ears were greeted to the sound of gentle humming, this quickened his steps. Almost bursting through the bushes Lucifer stopped as Sandalphon stared at him in shock before bursting into laughter.

“Lucifer! You didn’t have to run here, we have all day.” Sandalphon was smiling as he approached the other, gently removing twigs and leaves from Lucifer’s wings. 

“I just didn’t wish to waste any time, I don’t see that as a problem.” Lucifer huffed a little, but was careful not to move his wings as he did so lest he knocked Sandalphon over.

Humming happily, Sandalphon finished removing the debris from his wings and dragged him by the hand to their table. 

“I practiced making coffee like you asked, though I am not sure of the taste since I wanted you to be the first.” A light blush bloomed over his cheeks, which made Lucifer’s chest tighten.

Sitting down, Lucifer took the offered cup, sipping at the hot liquid within. He smiled.

“You have improved greatly, I think you outclass me in this now.” His sincere words made Sandalphon gasp.

“Surely not! Even if I have more time than you to practice, it was you who discovered this drink and I do not wish to surpass you.” 

Sandalphons quick denial of his accomplishment brought a frown to his face. 

“Sandalphon, I was not jesting with you, you are a quick learner and have far surpassed my megar skills in this field. Do not put yourself down.” Even when telling Sandalphon off Lucifer kept his tone gentle. 

Nodding and thanking him, Sandalphon and Lucifer enjoyed their brief time together. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Lucifer awoke in a field, another dreamless sleep. it had been a while since he had been back to the lab, he missed Sandalphon, even though the other had been cold towards him for a while. Belial had been keeping him company so Sandalphon wasn’t always alone, this comforted Lucifer as he was forced to work more than ever before.

Looking over the area, Lucifer quickly spotted his targets and moved to act. The quicker he finished this assignment the sooner he would be able to see his dear Sandalphon.

* * *

  
  


Lucifer awoke in his chamber, another nightmare filled night. Getting up he groomed himself and left his chamber. Walking the empty halls of Canaan he felt his grief pile over him. 

If only he had spent more time with Sandalphon.

If only he had checked on his condition.

If only he had been able to stop him from defecting.

If only Belial hadn’t been the one to corrupt him. 

Sandalphon was locked in Pandemonium, his eternal life was to be spent in a living hell instead of with Lucifer. 

* * *

  
  


Sandalphon awoke within his cell, another nightmare filled night. Getting up he wandered the ever changing halls of Pandemonium, the screams and noises around him made him ever aware of the constant fighting here. He’s managed to avoid most of it as most beings were smart enough to not challenge him, but those who did quickly found themselves buried.

Lucifer had always been his guiding light, but that same light had also put him here. That same light had betrayed him, making him feel special when all he was to be were spare parts. 

Nodding to those he knew Sandalphon continued his wandering, plotting for a time when he would escape, nothing would prevent this. 

* * *

  
  


Lucifer hadn’t slept in years, he did not remember the last time he was able to rest peacefully, every nightmare of Sandalphon screaming at him and blaming him before perishing plagued him even in his waking hours. 

Could he, as the Supreme Primarch, get one being out of that hell? Yes, but his sense of justice was trying to stop him.

Hovering in front of Pandemonium, Lucifer made his decision. 

As he summoned his power, his authority, he mentally reached within that prison and pulled out Sandalphon.

“Sandalphon.” He didn’t know what to say, his emotions were overwhelming.

“Lucifer. You scum. What do you want from me.” Sandalphon was also overwhelmed, but with rage. 

Summoning forth his power once more, Lucifer quickly transported them back to Canaan. 

“If you’ve brought me here to finish the job, do it quickly. I don’t exactly enjoy being toyed with you know.” Sandalphon spoke with venom in his voice, not holding back his years of hurt.

Lucifer winced, he knew he deserved this but it did not stop the pain within his chest. 

“Sandalphon, I never made you as a replacement. That was not my intention. I made you for me.” Lucifer was approaching desperation, how could he be understood?

Sandalphon tried to keep his anger burning, but before Lucifer it was hard, his entire life was bound to him.

“Why, why did _he_ say that then?” He pushed the question out through gritted teeth.

“I do not know the will of Lucilius, all I know is I created you, and I did not make you for such a reason. I made you with the hope you would love the skies. Please understand.” Biting back tears Lucifer pleaded with Sandalphon.

A dangerous look flashed across Sandalphons face, he approached Lucifer, placing a hand on his chest. 

“Give yourself to me then, prove all you’ve said isn’t just pretty words. Pandemonium taught me many things and I will use them on you.” His voice dipped low, dripping with anticipation.

Fully grasping the meaning of what was being asked of him, Lucifer nodded.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Sandalphon, are you sure this is what you want? These urges are normal but your cycle shouldn’t be up yet.” Lucifer leaned over the table, his clothes removed long ago.

Sandalphon shivered in excitement as he ran his hand down Lucifers spine, his wings were so beautiful, leaning down he bit down near where his wing met his back, this action made a small gasp escape from Lucifer, the noise only fueled Sandalphons actions, layering a mix of nibbles and kisses up and down his back before stopping by Lucifers ear. 

“You know, time doesn't work the same within that place, so who knows what season my body thinks we’re in.” Sandalphon was surprised by how breathless his own voice sounded.

Lucifer whined, that explained a lot. Primal Beasts might be treated like gods but beasts still have needs and the Astrals had installed cycles into them so they would only engage in intercourse at certain times of year. 

Snapping out of his thoughts Lucifer was painfully aware of a heat pressing against his back as Sandalphon began panting. 

“Sandalphon, it’s okay. You can do what you need with me.” If this was his repentance, it was fine to give his first time to his beloved one, it felt like a gift instead of a punishment.

Sandalphon grunted in response as he sat up to undress himself, looking at the still prone Lucifer in front of him was driving him almost insane. His logical side telling him to be gentle was losing out to the animalistic side demanding that he enter him now.

Quickly summoning forth one of his own small cradles, Sandalphon took the liquid he’d given to the creature while within Pandemonium. 

Lucifer looked back and watched as Sandalphon carefully coated his hand and fingers with the liquid before placing one finger at the entrance. 

“Take a deep breath Lucifer, and at least try to enjoy yourself.” 

Pushing his finger in Sandalphon was surprised at how tight it was, but it didn't take long before he built a rhythm, adding another finger as Lucifer moaned and shook beneath him, finding the sweet spot was taking him longer than he thought, pushing in with two fingers he wiggled them and stopped as he felt a weak gasp escape Lucifer, grinning he pushes against the same spot again, this time earning a loud yelp and Lucifer arching his hips up.

“Ohh~ does the Supreme Primarch want to be underneath me? His weak replacement?” Sandalphon spoke quietly, his voice barely hiding his lust.

Lucifer pushed his head against the table while nodding. His ass was still up, he wiggled it a little, hoping to tempt the other into entering him sooner.

A sharp slap followed by a whimper, once again Sandalphon leaned close to his ear, nibbling at it before speaking sweetly.

“Come on Lucifer, say what you want, don’t just shake yourself at me.”

Swallowing his shy feelings Lucifer spoke softly. “Please Sandalphon, please enter me.” 

Rewarding him with another hard slap, Sandalphon grinned as he grabbed Lucifer's hips and pulled towards himself, pressing the tip of his slick cock to the opening he teased it up and down, pushing the tip in before pulling it back out. This was teasing him just as much as it teased Lucifer who was now panting and whimpering against the table below him. 

Roughly grabbing both of Lucifer's arms, Sandalphon bound them between his wings, leaving a hard bite on the others wrist, he watched in pleasure as blood dripped down onto his back, staining the feathers nearby. 

_Ah, who knew ruining this purity would feel so good?_

“Sandalphon… Please…” The whimpering Lucifer once again offered himself up.

This time instead of spanking him, Sandalphon smiled and pushed the tip of his cock into Lucifer's hole. 

Lucifer himself was surprised as his body reacted by trying to push back further to get more of Sandalphon inside, but he was stopped by Sandalphon grabbing his bound arms and pushing against them.

“Come on now, we don’t want to give you everything too easily do we?” His voice was coy, playful as he worked the tip of his cock in and out of his hole. 

Trying to get any form of relief as a before unknown level of lust grew within him, Lucifer rubbed the tip of his own heat against the table. 

“Tsk, tsk, we can’t have this.” 

Sandalphon had caught on, grabbing his bound arms once again he pulled Lucifer up, leaving his twitching member wanting as it hovered too far above the table. 

The noises leaking from Lucifer were unknown to him, gasping, moaning and pleading ceaselessly for release as Sandalphon continued to only fuck him with the tip. 

Sandalphon was barely holding back, biting his own lip as he resisted the urge to just push his full length into Lucifer. He dug his nails into the others arm, pulling him further away from the table, not wanting Lucifer to get any pleasure without him. 

Moving one hand to his hip, Sandalphon reached around and gently touched Lucifer, tightening up with a gasp, an incomprehensible jumble of words fell from the Supreme Primarchs mouth.

“Do you want me to touch you Lucifer?” Once again with the sweet tone, Sandalphon lightly ran the tip of his finger along the head of his cock.

When he didn’t get a response Sandalphon looked closer at the others face only to notice he seemed completely gone, sighing he leaned back taking his hand away from Lucifer’s dripping dick. Slapping his ass at the same time as thrusting his full length into him finally forced a response. A loud scream of pleasure followed by his wings shivering uncontrollably brought a smile to Sandalphon.

Pulling almost all the way out he pushed himself roughly back into the still tight hole as Lucifer bucked his hips once again up against him. 

The only sounds filling Canaan at this point were the wet slapping of skin against skin and Lucifer moaning and pleading for more. 

Sandalphon once again reached around to Lucifer's cock as he kept his pace, rubbing the tip hard earned him a strangled moan, as he began working his shaft more and more precum dripped onto his hand, making it hard to keep his hold on his thick heat. 

“Tell me Lucifer, how do you feel?” He didn’t ask this maliciously, he wanted to know the other was feeling as good as he was.

Lucifer moaned and thrust into Sandalphon’s hand, changing the rhythm to his own now as he pushed himself back against Sandalphon, feeling the others cock twitching slightly inside him as a pressure built up in the Primals gut. 

“Words Lucifer, surely you can form words.” A weak desperate plea fell from Sandalphon as he tried to hold back from cumming. 

“More, please Sandalphon, more.” Between the jumbled moans and whimpers, Sandalphon finally got the response he wanted.

Grinning, he stopped his hips and pushed down on Lucifer to force him to stop to the offense of the one below him, his whimpers grew more intense as he tried to push back against his partner. 

Grabbing around his waist, Sandalphon gracefully rolled and pulled Lucifer on top of him. 

“If you want to make me cum, you should move your hips nicely for me hmm?” 

His false bravado was lost on the lustful Lucifer who began grinding his hips with Sandalphon’s cock as deep inside as it could be.

Lucifer wanted more, his own throbbing heat felt ignored as Sandalphon watched him intently, biting at his lip and stifling his own moans.

Forcing against the bindings, he felt a snap and to the surprise of his partner, pulled Sandalphon to him for a kiss, it was clumsy, filled with passion and lust, but it was a kiss meant only for each other. 

“W-wait Lucifer if you keep going like this I won’t last.” Sandalphon was now the one pleading weakly.

This only fueled Lucifer as he placed Sandalphon’s hand on his cock and the both of them rubbed it as precum dripped down into the space between them.

Grinding his hips harder, he began panting loudly as he watched Sandalphons eyes close and a strangled groan come from the depths of his throat. 

Lucifer yelped as Sandalphon suddenly gripped onto him and bit down on his shoulder, his wings appearing as his whole body shook with pleasure, Lucifer felt his own orgasm approaching as his partner shook in ecstasy, filling him with cum, so much that it dripped out and onto the table supporting them. 

* * *

  
  


Lucifer awoke, the sweetest dreams filled his mind. He rose from bed only to hear a grumble as his partner, who had been snuggled against him seconds ago, rolled away from the cold air rushing under the blankets.

Leaning over to plant a kiss on the others cheek, Lucifer groomed himself and frowned at the marks left on his neck. Oh well, his clothes would cover it.

“Wake up Sandalphon. We have a busy day ahead of us.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> @eruneears on twitter for all your dumbass angel fucker needs.  
> Also the heat thing isnt an ABO thing so dont lose your head over it, i just put it in because they're beasts lmao.  
> Sandalphon wishes he was a top, and boy does he try.


End file.
